russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 to focus on sports, ‘100% Pinoy entertainment’
December 22, 2014 IBC-13 continues its competitive edge in the ratings race. The growth just can't be stopped. The staion's upward trend continues . Sadyng hindi na mapipigil ang pag-akyat nito sa tugatog ng tagumpay! IBC-13 to be the number 3 network in the country, who continued to dominate television ratings this year. High ratings, top trending topics, and a slew of awards. Just another impressive year on Broadcast City. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel 13 plans to continue to differentiate itself from the competition by focusing on sports and “pure entertainment” programming for next year. Such as See-True, Chicks to Chicks, Iskul Bukol, The Sharon Cuneta Show, T.O.D.A.S. and Pinoy Thriller on IBC-13, already had their good shows and remember the station ID back in 1987 goes life is a drama, life is a comedy, action, adventure and fantasy, and one of the best station ID songs. IBC-13 President and Chief Executive Officer Boots Anson-Roa said the network intends to do away with producing drama programs, which are staples in the prime-time programming of rival TV stations. A heavily-criticized coverage of the NBA and PBA season led to weekend in IBC-13’s current schedule. Initially made to benefit the Youth Olympics the Winter Olympics and the Asian Games, this was then implemented for the PBA, which was welcomed by fans after expressing their disgust with last season’s coverage also saw IBC-13 broadcast other major sporting events. But the best thing knows that IBC-13 is still the #3 in terms of their services to the public, just on traditional ways of TV and radio. We’re so good with the shows we have in terms of format, quality and lineup, and we’re very much on track in meeting our goals. “The other TV networks already air nightly drama shows. Drama is already got the genres from teen fantasy, action, adventure, romantic comedy and heavy drama. We at IBC-13 intends to separate itself from the pack by offering something different from its attempts to emulate with ABS-CBN and GMA became the giant networks,” Mr. Lorenzana told reporters in a press conference last week. IBC News and Current Affairs (under Media ng Bayan) will offer the extensive coverage of Pope Francis’s visit to PH for both TV and on AM. IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi said the network will continue to anchor its prime-time programming when the weekend games of the professional league Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) aired on Saturday 3:30 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. and Sunday at 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. and on daytime Saturday mornings with the National Basketball Association (NBA) on Saturday at 10 a.m. to 12 noon. “We also notice that there is an increasing audience for boxing matches, so plan to air more volleyball matches from various boxing champion next year,” Mr. Dyogi said. Aside from basketball and boxing, Ms. Galvante said IBC-13 will increase its coverage of other sports like billiards, ONE FC (MMA fighter) (Saturday at 9 p.m.), among others. The Kapinoy network’s award closet continued to grow, particularly in November’s Star Awards for Television, where IBC-13 received a total of 30 awards. They also scored big in the Anak TV and Catholic Mass Media Awards, among other bodies. FANTASY, ACTION AND REALITY Meannwhile, Mr. Dyogi said IBC-13 to become one of the country’s leading multimedia network will launch new shows for the next year to complement its weekend sports programming for male viewers. Kapinoy Primetime remained IBC-13's strogest suit in weekday arsenal, led by the block’s top-rated program of the year Janella: A Princess Girl, Voltron Man, Hitman, Your Heart, My Love and Flames to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA with teleseryes. Meanwhile, Kapinoy network’s reality, talent and game shows continued to overwhelm the opposition, led by top-raters''The Million Second Quiz'', Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar remained at the top of their game. The reverting return of Sic O'Clock News and T.O.D.A.S. became a huge success. Primetime comedy programs: Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap's romantic sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. arel now also introduce the new twist of additional guest stars. Also expect for IBC-13 this 2015 is more drama, more fantasy, packed with action and adventure, more comedy, some reality and game shows, variety shows. and some newest shows (with bright concepts) for more local productions and original productions recently. Among these is the teen fantasy anthology Oh My G!, Janella Salvador plays host and VJ while play the acting skills for her character title Sophie Cepeda where the romantic love story, fantasy and adventure about a typical teenage story that has a kick of drama, will do her first lead role with the leading men of actors. It seems like it will also give the fans another love triangle story, as well as the action-packed crime drama Golden Boy, which will have the action star AJ Muhlach as the title role with Liza Soberano. Also in the lineup of new shows for 2015 is the children's adventure series Pirate Kidz: The Next Level to be topbilled by Kapinoy child actors Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Gerald Pesigan, Timothy Chan and Harvey Bautista with Sam Pinto, Max Surban and Alfred Vargas and the Philippine adaptation of teh Taiwanese drma turned a fantasy version called Hayate the Combat Butler featuring Born to be a Superstar season 3 grand champion Shanne Velasco and IBC's prime actor Jerome Ponce. Making male viewers packed by the action keeps on getting better as the action series continues to be the police simulation SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics topbilled by Martin Velayo, Jon Lucas, Julian Estrada, Angelo Pasco and introducing Teejay Marquez, a team leads a SWAT tactical element in resolving various situations, such as hostage standoffs or apprehensions of dangerous subjects with the tactical first-person shooter and real-time strategy followed LAPD SWAT officers that missions set tasked with leading a five-man police SWAT team, also known as an "element", through missions; and the highly-acclaimed actor and Kapinoy primetime prince Dominic Roque stars in the 1990's remake of the action superhero series as the new version himself Computer Man encounters the high-tech superhero with Sue Ramirez. Other fantasy series in the pipeline for next year are the romantic fanta-drama Princess Charm featuring the primetime princess Michelle Vito as her leading role, together with Andre Paras and Francis Magundayao, the return of kilig tandem Bobby Andrews and Angelu de Leon with Kapinoy child actress Sofia Millares; and the fantasy action-heroine magical girl Sailor Girl, featuring Janella Salvador as her lead role once again, with Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel, while Kendra Kramer, Zoren Legaspi and Maricar Reyes as the family. Reality shows in the pipeline are the local version of the popular American reality-drama dating game show called The Bachelor which is hosted by Jake Cuenca; Dance Revolution, where the dance movies and dance craze in the country compete; and Miss Universe Queen, a show that the beauty pageant in the crown. NEW SHOW Mr. Dyogi said that IBC-13 programming lineup for 2015 also includes new programs, which aims to have the drama series in April summer TV viewers. These are: the local adaptation of the popular Mexican telenovela called Two Sides of Ana featuring the Philippine sweetheart Erich Gonzales together with Jason Abalos and Cogie Domingo; and Drive Myself Crazy, a romantic comedy featuring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the primetime teen darling Coleen Garcia teamed-up for the romantic dramedy. “These are just a few of the exciting new shows IBC-13 has lined up for 2015 to make TV viewing a more delightful experience for Filipinos who want to do away with heavy and popular TV shows,” Mr. Dyogi said. “With the coming new year, Channel 13 bursts with a colorful array of star-studded programming that will highlight the simple joys and heart-swelling moments that bring the best in life.”